Monsuno: Bloodlines
by CrossNavy
Summary: All her life, 14-year-old Catera never felt at home. It's not that she didn't live with a nice lady like Melissa Carmella and her kids. It was that Catera knew the truth that Melissa dare not tell her. She is adopted. Her biological family is out there somewhere and Catera is determined to figure out who they are and what they're like. She will find them...whoever they are.
1. Ambushed

**Disclaimer**

**So here is another one of my many fanfictions and interests Not to mention another one of my many OCs. I do not own Monsuno or its characters. Only my OCs Catera, Melissa, Cassie, and Jason. Oh, and Catera's Monsuno. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ambushed

"Catera! Dinner is ready! Come eat!" yells Melissa. "Coming!" I yell back down the stairs. I was upstairs in my room working on my homework for school. _Curse Mr. McGee for giving me summer reading. _I think quietly to myself. I liked to read occasionally, but drawing was more of my thing. I drew anything from animals to nature to places to even people. I used to draw all those things.

Lately, I have been drawing a strange lady with brown hair in a white gown. She keeps appearing in my dreams and even calls me by name. I don't know what connection I have to her, but it's kind of cool. I named her "Emily" because of two reasons: 1.) she looks like a Emily and 2.) she told me her name was Emily. I know, I know, silly me. I ran down the stairs after shutting off my Core-Tablet so Melissa wouldn't be furious at me.

"Hey Melissa." I greet. She turns and smiles warmly. Tonight, Melissa had ordered a pepperoni pizza for her and Jason, and a cheese pizza for me and Cassie. She also bought a large 2-liter Sprite for us kids and a large 2-liter Coca-Cola for her. As we begin to eat, Melissa begins her daily routine of asking us three kids endless rounds of 20 questions. We prepare ourselves.

"So, how was school for everyone this week?" she begins. Jason answers first.

"It was alright. Mrs. Carter was a little cranky, but she said we had a good week. The reason she was cranky was because her new baby boy Matthew was crying a river. Not literally though. It's a…a…" Jason trails off.

I think and finish "It's a metaphor. Something that is not meant to be taken literally?" I question my intelligence. Jason smiles and nods.

"Yep. A metaphor. That's what we're studying in English. Good job, Catera." he answers with another huge grin. I shrug. "That's why I'm in high school." I say.

Melissa laughs and says "So, how was the week for you girls?" she asks us.

Cassie answers next. "We're about to start a new read-aloud novel. I think it's called To Kill a Mockingjay?" Cassie inquires.

I laugh even harder this time. "Cassie, you're thinking of the Hunger Games Mockingjay. You mean To Kill a Mocking_bird_." I correct my younger siblings once again. She lights up.

"Oh, right. I was thinking of that. Thank you Catera." she responds with a laugh. I look at Melissa. She gives me a long glare. Guess it's my turn.

"Well, at school-" I am suddenly cut off by a large object going through our living room area. Cassie and Jason scream as Melissa and I rush them to the bathroom in the other room. _What's going on? What's going on? _I think rapidly to myself. This is not good.

After Melissa and I calm Cassie and Jason down, we sit and listen. None of us said a word. Suddenly, we jump at the sound of a loud, German accent. "Where are you Catera Suno?" it says. It was obviously a woman. But wait…Suno? My last name isn't Suno. Unless…

"Come out and cooperate Catera and we promise not to hurt your friends." yells a loud manly voice.

I look over and see Melissa and the kids looking at me in complete confusion. _What's going on? Who are these people and how do they know you? _Melissa's eyes practically yell silently to me. _I don't know. I'm going to go out and see what they want. Stay here and keep them safe. _I yell silently back and looking down at the kids at the last part. She nods like she understands. I stand up and leave the bathroom to try and get these intruders out of my home.

"What do you freaks want?" I scream at the top of my lungs at the intruders. A blonde haired woman who I guessed to be the German and a black haired man who I guessed to be Mr. Loud Mouth turn and look at me.

"Catera Suno. Long time no see." says the German. Mr. Loud Mouth smirks.

"Wow, has she grown. I remember when Jeredy brought her to HQ to show her off before Emily-" he was cut off by the German. "Shut it! She probably doesn't know who any of those people are anyways." she commands. Wait, did he say Emily? Is Mr. Loud Mouth talking about the same Emily from my dreams and drawings? It didn't matter now. I had to figure out a way to get these freaks out of our house.

"Look, you said if I cooperated that you would leave Melissa and her kids alone. So whatever you want from me, take it and leave." I command. The German smirks. "Very well."

That was all I heard and saw as smoke filled my path of vision and before I suddenly passed out with screams of my family filling the background noise.

* * *

**Here's chapter 1! I know I have 3 other stories to worry about, but this has been in my head for a while now and I just had to share it and get it down somewhere! R&R as always and thanks for reading! ~CrossNavy**


	2. What Did You Say?

**Disclaimer**

**So here is the second chapter plus a lost chapter. Big thanks to whoever followed and favorited my story. You guys rock! I don't own Monsuno or its characters. Only my OCs Catera, Melissa, Cassie, Jason, and Catera's Monsuno. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: What Did You Say?

When I finally wake from my slumber, I sit up with a killer headache. _Wow. I must've passed out on something hard like concrete. _I think and then look around. _What the? Where am I? _I think again.

I seemed to be in some sort of lab. A very high tech lab to be exact. Just as about I was going to get up and leave, the German lady comes in. "Well, it's good to see you avake." she greets. "A-what?" I inquire her. "Avake." she says more clearly and stern. I still didn't understand her accent. "What?" I question. "AVAKE!" she screams again. "I'm sorry but I still don't understand you with that accent." I respond. She moans loudly while grabbing her head like it was about to explode. Just then, Mr. Loud Mouth comes in and translates. "She said she it's good to see you awake." I nod in understanding. "Oh. Okay. That makes sense now." I say. Then the German lady answers the questions that I was about to command a answer to.

"My name is Commandant Marshal Charlemagne and this is Commander Trey." she says pointing to Mr. Loud Mouth who I now identify as Commander Trey. "You're at STORM headquarters. STORM stands for Strategic and Tactical Operation for the Recovery of Monsuno. Our main objective is to find your father Jeredy Suno and collect all the Monsuno so we can tame them and protect the public from them." Charlemagne lectures on. Wait…did she say my father was some guy named Jeredy Suno? "Wait, what did you say?" I interrogate. She sighs and I tell her to only repeat the part about my father. "Your father is Jeredy Suno. He was a scientist for STORM and was the one who discovered Monsuno. The other scientists here at STORM worked and experimented with him on the Monsuno essence, which is the form prior to being put into a core." she babbles on. I give her a confused look. "Do you understand?" she asks. I shake my head quickly side to side. She sighs and explains in a little more detail for about 2 more hours.

Okay, so here is what Charlemagne told me. I am adopted (which I have guessed but never confirmed) and my biological father is Dr. Jeredy Suno who worked for STORM on the Monsuno project. Monsuno are monsters that people can control. They start out as a green liquid called "Monsuno essence" and when a tube of this Monsuno essence is put into a thing called a Core, it mixes with different types of animal DNA to create one creature. When you spin out the creature and it hits something hard, like a wall or rock, it transforms into a giant monster and depending on what animal DNA the essence had, then the creature called a Monsuno will come out and it will be a mix of different animals.

After I repeat back what she just told me, she nods confirming I was correct about everything. "That's right. We brought you here because we thought you knew where your father could be hiding. We have been searching for him for about 3 months now and we can use any tips we can get about Jeredy. Any ideas?" she interrogates. I think. _Okay. So this lady breaks into my house, knocks me out with sleeping gas, kidnaps me, tells me my father is some crazy scientist that used to work for her, that monsters are indeed real, and then asks me where a guy I never met could be? Wow, this lady MUST be desperate. _

"Look, let me get this straight, okay? I don't know a Jeredy Suno. If I am related to him, then I have never even met him, and if I have never met him, how would I know where the heck he is?" I ask her back. She growls and instructs Trey to put me into a holding cell until she figured out what to do with me. I sat in that holding cell for about 5 minutes because a black haired teen and 4 of his other friends break into STORM's headquarters and breaks me out.

* * *

Lost Chapter: Adoption Will Never Tear Us Apart

_14 years ago…_

"Mrs. Suno, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, she's only a 3 weeks. She's brand new and you want to give her up now?" asks the social worker. Emily Suno sighs and fights back her tears. "Yes. Trust me. If you knew about the situation our family was in, then you would understand. I love her dearly, but I want at least one of my children to be free of the Monsuno research. It's too late for my son, but it's not too late for her. Please." she replies with tears streaming down her face now. The social worker nods and starts to head back to the infant bedroom. "Wait!" Emily yells. The social worker turns and faces Emily. "Whoever adopts her…can you please tell them to call her Catera? That's the name Jeredy and I picked out for her and we wish for her to be called that as well. If that isn't too much trouble." Emily requests with a very small smile.

"Of course. I will write that in Catera's adoption records for her when she is adopted one day. Goodnight." the social worker says as Emily Suno left the orphanage satisfied that her wish would be followed.

_30 minutes later…_

"What do you mean you gave her up, Emily? Why?!" Jeredy Suno, her husband, yelled. "I just wanted at least one of our kids to be safe from all this Monsuno madness. To live a normal life. We had 3 weeks with her. We'll be okay." Emily answers almost as a whisper. Jeredy was on the brink of tears. "Why?! Because of me? Because of my research?! Why not just give Chase up too, huh?!" Jeredy screams tears still going down his face like a river. Emily cries even harder. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should've asked you. I am such a idiot!" Emily screams while running up the stairs.

After a hour passed, Jeredy went upstairs to try and comfort his wife and also apologize to her. He realized he had been hard on her, but why would she do that to their newborn daughter without consulting him first? It didn't make perfect sense. She said she did it because she wanted at least one of her kids to be safe from the Monsuno madness and to lead a normal life. "Emily?" he asks softly and looks over at their bed. Emily was there, asleep. Jeredy noticed small wet spots near her face. Those must've been her tears. _Crag. Jeredy, what have you done? _He thinks and tiptoes over to Emily.

"Emily?' he whispers while shaking her lightly. She gasps in surprise and Jeredy jumps back surprised. "Jeredy! You about gave me a heart attack!" Emily exclaims. He laughs and apologizes. "I just came up to apologize about earlier. I know you must've had your reasons and the one you gave made some sense. I felt terrible afterwards." Jeredy says with a apologetic look. Emily nods. "Thank you. I'm sorry for not coming to you about it in the first place. I wish I could take it back now." Jeredy's wife says starting to tear up again. "It's alright. I'm sure whoever adopts Catera will keep her happy and healthy. I hope." he replies with a sudden thought. Emily answered his thought like she read his mind.

"It's okay. I asked the social worker to tell the person who adopts her to call her Catera because that is what we want her name to be. She put it into her adoption records as a must so whoever adopts her has to call her Catera. I thought ahead." she runs on in one breath. Jeredy can't help but smile at his wife's cleverness. "Good. Don't worry, honey. Our paths will cross again one day. I'm sure." Jeredy says as they say goodnight one last time and go to bed.

* * *

**So the lost chapter explains how and why Catera was given up for adoption in the first place. The second chapter also tells us where Catera is and why she is there. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love it when you guys do! Really! Thanks for reading!**


	3. I Didn't Need Saving

**Disclaimer**

**So here is the requested chapter 3! Hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm not getting very many reviews...**

**Catera: CrossNavy doesn't own Monsuno or its characters. Only me, Melissa, Jason, and Cassie. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chase's POV~**

The Core-Table gave us a tip that STORM was hiding here. It also said a teenage girl was being held captive here as well. Well, we found her and she is not being very cooperative.

"I didn't need saving, knuckleheads. I was going to be just fine. The second they let me out, I would knock their heads off their bodies and make a run for it. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be on my way. Thanks for nothing." says the girl.

Jinja loses it.

"Hold on! We risk our lives to come and save you just so you can insult us and walk away? We deserve a real thank you. I didn't think we would be saving some snot-nose little brat." Jinja rambles on. Big mistake.

**~Catera's POV~**

Okay, Chatty Cathy seriously did not just call me a snot-nose little brat. Because if she did, she is going to get some serious butt-kicking. I turn around and attack back with more insults.

"For your information Chatty Cathy, I am not a snot-nose little brat. I was just stating that I didn't need your help although I greatly appreciate it. Now why don't you go run off on your moose and get out of my face?" I shot back. She looks at me shocked like no one ever talked to her like that before. It was about time someone did. She was annoying.

"My moose?! For your information, he has a name and his name is Charger, thank you very much. Now why don't you just run along to wherever you're headed off to?" she counters. Charger? What kind of ridiculous name is that? Well, he was a big guy and he did charge the guards by my cell. It made sense.

"Fine. I will. But don't expect me to come crawling back to you when I have a problem. My only focus is finding Jeredy Suno so I can rescue my real family." I ramble on and begin to walk off.

**~Chase's POV~**

Wait a second…did she say she needed to find my father? I swear she said she needed to find him so she could save her real family. What did she mean by "real" family anyways? Whatever. It's none of my business. I decide to ask her why she was looking for my dad and also because Beyal said it was mandatory we spoke to her. "Hey, wait!"

Five minutes later, I finally catch up to the girl and so does the others. Jinja was going on and on about just letting her leave, but I kept telling her we needed to find out why she was looking for my dad and how we could help. She turns around and see us.

"Oh no. What do you want?" she says.

"Umm…" I start. "I overheard you saying that you were looking for a guy named Jeredy Suno so you could rescue your family. Is that true?" I ask calmly. She looks stunned now.

"What are you? Some sort of master eavesdropper?" she counters back. I gasp. Man, this girl has temper issues.

"No, but I would like to know why you're looking for him. He's a relative and I want to make sure you're not out to hurt him or anything." I shoot back angry now. She just looks at me with a shocked expression across her face. She sighs and gives us her story.

"So hold on here. You're saying that STORM broke into you're house, kidnapped you and your family, took you back to the hideout, and Charlemagne said if you didn't bring Jeredy Suno back to her that your family is in serious trouble?" I recite back in one quick breath. She nods.

"Yeah. Every bit of that was true. It's horrible." she says as she starts to cry. Oh no. I really don't want to watch someone cry right now. Because if she does I will too.

After 15 minutes of straightening things out, everyone exchanges introductions. "I'm Chase, this is Bren, that's Beyal, there's Dax, and of course you met our good friend Jinja over there." I introduce as Jinja smirks.

"Hi. I'm Catera. Nice to meet you guys. Also, sorry for the way I was acting earlier. " she introduces herself. Catera. Where have I heard that name before? "It's alright. So Catera, do you have any Monsuno of your own?" asks Bren. Catera nods.

"No. Even if I did, it's not like I would know how to control them, anyways." she responds. I then have a thought. I dig around in my Monsuno bag and find a empty core and a new tube of Monsuno essence we had just found.

"Here, take this." I say while handing her the supplies. She gasps in shock.

"Really? Are you sure you want to give me this?" she questions.

"Yeah. If you're going to be apart of our team now, you're going to need a Monsuno. Don't worry, we'll teach you how to return and control your Monsuno." I answer.

Jinja loses it again.

"What?! You're going to let her join our team when she has absolutely no experience whatsoever? Chase are you crazy?!" she yells. I sigh.

"Jin, calm down! I'm team leader, so it's my decision. We'll show her how to control her Monsuno so she will have experience. If you don't remember, we didn't have any experience before when we started either." I counter. She just answers "fine" and sits back down in her spot. Then Dax speaks up.

"Yeah, mate. I don't think it's a good idea to let a newbie on our team either until she has had more experience. Maybe you should rethink this." he lectures. I moan.

"Look guys. I know how you probably feel. But Catera is our friend now and she needs our help saving her family. Are we really going to turn our backs on her like that?" I shoot back. Everyone groans and agrees with what I just said.

"Good. Now please quit whining." I say. Beyal agrees.

"Chase is right. In fact, in a vision I just had earlier, Catera was our sixth member." he says. Everyone else, including Catera and I, gasp for the millionth time.

"Wait a minute! Sixth member? You never said anything about a sixth member! Besides, we are the destined members of the five tribes. FIVE tribes, not six!" Bren rambles on some more. Beyal huffs and begins to explain.

"Well, you see-"

We were cut off yet again by more STORM Elites.

* * *

**So there is chapter 3! PLEASE REVIEW! I love it when you do! It really helps me become a better writer! Thanks for reading. **

**P.S Please answer my poll on my profile page! Thanks!**


	4. Catera's First Battle

**Disclaimer**

**Happy to see where this story is going. Although, it could use more reviews. If you have friends that like Monsuno, then tell them to check out this story! This is going to have to be the last chapter I update unless I get more reviews. So if you love or like this story, tell your FanFiction friends to R&R and I will happily update. Thanks! **

**I don't own Monsuno or its characters. Only my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Catera, launch your Monsuno!" Chase yells. I groan.

"How?!" I yell back. After that, I watch Chase "spin out" his Monsuno. All he did was aim it a the enemy and launched it with a launcher. While pondering on how he did this, he throws a extra launcher at me.

"Use that! Just aim it at another core or something hard!" he instructs. I nod in understanding. _Here I go. _I think as I ready my Monsuno.

First I put the tube of Monsuno essence in the core. It changed from gray to blue and black in a instant. Then I stuck my core into the launcher, aimed it at a incoming enemy core and pushed the button to launch.

In the blink of an eye, my Monsuno is released for the first time from its core. It was so pretty! It was a black and neon blue fox with little black wings. I guessed it to be half bat and half fox. While I was admiring its beauty and in awe at the creature, Jinja yells at me to attack the opposing STORM Monsuno.

"What attacks!?" I say. Suddenly, Mr. Loud Mouth's Monsuno whose name I think is Riccoshot is suddenly flung back behind me by my Monsuno.

"Riccoshot! Seismic Charge!" Trey commands. After that, there is sudden bolt of electricity running through the ground straight towards my Monsuno. Wait…straight towards my Monsuno! And within a second, my creature is down and just as she goes down, my health meter on my core goes down. _What now?_

I was getting owned. BAD. My creature was only down to five bars left on its health meter. I had to think and fast if I was going to win. Not only that, but it was starting to look REALLY tired. I remember Chase saying Monsuno could only be out of their cores for eight minutes. Crag, it must've been at least 7½ minutes already! I have to figure something out now or I'm history.

While thinking on how to get myself out of this situation, Trey attacked again.

"Catera! Use a move! NOW!" Chase screams at me frustrated. Then out of nowhere, Trey calls another attack. I didn't realize that I called a attack too.

"Nightstorm, Eternal flame!" I yell the command. Just then, Nightstorm attacks. In the blink of an eye, Riccoshot is automatically returned to his core. Then, I command for Nightstorm to return as well. I check my watch. _30 seconds to spare before Nightstorm was cooked. _I noted mentally.

"We'll get you brats next time!" Trey yells and flies off in a helicopter with the rest of the STORM elites.

"Glad that's over." I say as I collapse in exhaustion.

When I finally wake up, I find that we are now hiding in a old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. I get up off the hard, cold, metal bed and walk over to a broken mirror. I look horrible.

I see myself and almost gag. I have scratches and bruises everywhere on my face, arms, elbows, legs, knees, and ankles. My clothes are all tattered and my hair looks like a rat's nest.

"Don't worry." I hear Jinja say behind me. "We'll get you fixed up."

* * *

**_30 minutes later…_**

"How do I look?"

That was my first question to the guys after thirty minutes of Jinja hooking me up with a new wardrobe. They all smile and laugh.

"What?" I say confused. Chase stops laughing and answers my confusion.

"You look great, but your hair…" I turn and look in the broken mirror again. It was true. My hair was messy still, but my clothes and makeup were awesome. I look like I was a official Team Core-Tech member with the color choices in my clothes.

I was wearing a light blue jacket with regular long blue jeans and I could feel a tank top underneath. I had on black and white converse sneakers and white socks, and lastly to finish it off, I had on a black necklace with a silver diamond shaped pendant. Funny thing was, the necklace seemed familiar. VERY familiar. The only thing left to fix was my messy mud brown hair.

"I hate to say it, but I have to agree with you guys. Jinja, you wouldn't happen to have an extra brush, would you?" I ask. She giggles and digs in her bag pulling out a aqua blue hairbrush.

While I was leaving to go brush my hair, Chase announced:

"We'll stay the night here tonight and head out tomorrow morning. Early too, so everyone get some rest."

* * *

**So there is chapter 4! If you didn't read all of the message in bold at the top then read it please! R&R and PM and thanks for reading!**


	5. Reunion

**Disclaimer**

**I'm back, you guys! Sorry I have been absent for so long. I have had schoolwork to worry about and whatnot, but tonight, I finally found some time to sit down and write this. Hope you guys like it and SO SORRY for the hideous wait. It must have sucked waiting for this and Monsuno: Combat Chaos to air on TV. **

**Speaking of which...wasn't the Season 2 premeire AWESOME?! OMG and the new theme song! I am in love all over again. 3**

**Enough talk and more story. I know. I don't own Monsuno or its characters. Only my OCs. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Reunion

"That was a awesome fight you put up yesterday, Catera." Chase says to me as we begin to head out early the next morning.

I smile. "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." He just smiles back.

"So, Nightstorm, huh? How did you come up with that name?" Chase asks me with a curious look on his face.

I look up at him and grin. "I'm not sure. I just sorta blurted it out. I like it though, don't you?" I answer. Chase nods when Bren starts to go ballistic.

"Guys! Guys! I think I found a lead on where Chase's father is! Come look!" he screams. We all rush over and see a small dot on the Core Tablet.

It said that he was hiding in some little cave not to far from us. We all give each other confused looks and shrug.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I start. "Let's go!"

* * *

**~45 minutes later~**

* * *

"Dad? Are you in here?" Chase yells as it echoes off the cave walls. We wait, hoping for an answer.

No answer.

"C'mon Little Suno. I know where he is. Follow me." Dax says as he leads us to a nearby opening deep in the cave.

"Who's Little Suno?" I ask as we walk through the deep cave. Chase turns to me.

"That's just Dax's nickname for me. He calls me it almost all the time." he answers.

"Oh. Why?" I continue. He freezes and says,

"That doesn't matter. C'mon. We're going to get lost." he commands. I stand there, curious to why he didn't give me a legit answer. I shrug it off and continue down the dark cave.

Once we enter, we are shocked by what we see. Computers and tech everywhere. And I do mean EVERYWHERE. "Dr. Suno? You have some visitors!"Dax screams throughout the labyrinth of a cave.

We finally hear a voice. A voice that sounded horribly familiar to me. Could what have Charlemagne said be true?

"Dax! You can't bring guests here! I am being hunted by-" he turned around and his eyes enlarge at the sight of…us.

"Chase? What are you doing here, son? It's too dangerous to be here!" he continues.

Chase just shrugs.

"I guess I just missed you." he answers as the walk over to each other and exchange hugs. "Besides, this one over here was looking for you." he rambles on more while gesturing to me. Wait…

He walks over towards me. Oh boy.

"Well hi. What's your name?" he says. "And what' s so important you need to see me?"

I freeze in my spot and try to decide what I should do. I shouldn't tell him. If he is my dad, he gave me up. He didn't want me around as a baby and probably doesn't want me around now.

I made a choice.

As I made my choice, I noticed him with his eyes and everyone else's eyes fixed on the computer screen. Should I?

_C'mon Catera. It's now or never. He might not remember you. It has been 15 years, after all._

I take a deep breath before the biggest family icebreaker of my life.

"My name is Catera." I finally spit out.

Biggest thing for Dr. Suno to hear ever.

He turns around and scans me head to toe.

After 3 minutes of our staring contest, he finally says;

"C-Catera? Is that really you?"

I nod. "Hey…"

_Say it._

"Dad."

And with that, everything that I ever thought was real, was now a fantasy. Melissa and her kids, Jason and Cassie, the people who I thought was family, was just a dream and a lie all these years. I am finally feeling like I have a family. The people standing right in front of me.

* * *

**OMG...icebreaker! Give me your thoughts on what you think will happen next. And be sure to watch me for updates on **

**I am on dA under CrossNavy as well. Until next time...thanks for reading and be sure to R&R! Thanks! ~CrossNavy**


	6. Bloodlines

**Disclaimer**

**So I have failed and neglected to update this story again. Sorry everyone! I REALLY appreciate all of your kind reviews and I was really happy to see you all really enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully this is as good as the last. **

**My last day of school is Tuesday (not tomorrow because tomorrow is a holiday) so after Tuesday, I am on summer break and then I can hopefully find some extra time out of my busy summer to write more chapters and to update. I plan on following the show, so that's why I brought in the cave scene which was inspired by the episode where they found Dr. Suno thanks to Dax. I'll be honest with you guys. I seriously want the to find Mrs. Suno! In today's episode *SPOILER ALERT* Chase was having visions of his mom, but they were kind of a disappointment because they were so short and she didn't say much. But I was glad to see she is still a major part of the main storyline when the visions came and I was really happy when Chase pulled out the picture of him in his mom's arms as a baby. I hope they find her soon. **

**Okay, enough ranting. Here's chapter 6! I sadly do not own Monsuno or its characters, because if I did, they would find Chase's mom a little quicker. Enjoy and please REVIEW at the end! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bloodlines

**~Chase's POV~**

Whoa. Talk about an icebreaker for sure. No wonder she was looking for my...our dad. Wait, so that makes her my...oh crag.

Dad rushes over to her and gives her a huge hug.

"14 years..." he whispers, while I think he cries. My dad? Crying? Wow, it must've been a serious thing to have been separated from her.

Catera pulls away and says "Actually, 15 now. My birthday was in January...at least I think it was. I'm not really sure anymore." He laughs at her confusion.

"It was. On the 13th. Wow, the last 15 years have been good to you!" he exclaims. Catera laughs.

"Yeah, well I wish I could say the same for you..." Catera replies very stern. Dad stops laughing.

"What do you mean-"

"I'm kidding." she interrupts smiling. Then suddenly, they both just break out in laughter. I can't help but smile.

**~Catera's POV~**

After a minute of laughing it out, I notice Chase smiling. I walk over as Jinja and the others try to figure out what the heck just happened.

"Hey smiley. I didn't think you would take all of this so well. Are you okay?" I ask.

He nods. "I'm fine. A little surprised, but fine. I now know why I heard the name Catera around the house all the time as a kid. I knew it was someone our parents cared about to be talking about all the time, but I never knew it was the name of my long lost sister. It's a lot to take in." Chase rambles on.

"Yeah. I only figured it out after Charlemagne told me my entire family tree-"

"Wait, you ran into Charlemagne?" Chase interrupts.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her or something?"

Chase pauses and thinks. "Why would Charlemagne want you? Probably to get to me." he says as I realize something.

"They probably kidnapped Melissa, Jason, and Cassie just so I would find you and dad and lead you to them! Oh man, I hope they're alright..." I yell freaking out.

Suddenly, dad butts in and asks "Who's Melissa, Jason, and Cassie?"

I sigh. "They're my foster family. They were kidnapped by STORM. We have to get them back." I say almost about to cry.

Chases attempts to calm me down. "Don't worry. We'll rescue them. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really." He answers with a small smile.

I wipe away my tears and say "Well, let's go get them then."

* * *

**~ 3 months later~**

* * *

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to ask Melissa why she kept it a secret all these years.

"Why Melissa? Why didn't you ever tell me?!" I practically scream into her face. She is shocked by my reaction.

"I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to feel like a stranger in your own home. I wanted you to feel like you were apart of our family-"

"I always knew."

"What?"

"I didn't know exactly, but I had a pretty darn good hunch, Melissa. The signs were there." I reply looking at the ground while clenching my fists.

"What signs?"

I look up at her and stare her straight in the eyes. "Everything. I have brown hair. You have red, Jason has red, and Cassie has blond from her grandparents. I have my mother's muddy brown hair, while Chase has dad's black hair. It's called heredity. Besides, you rarely ever had pictures of me and you together. And I don't mean with all of us, I mean only me and you. Why Melissa? Why!?" I am yelling now.

"I didn't want you to feel abandoned! I wanted to feel like you belonged somewhere and not like you were just another poor, and helpless foster child. I didn't just not tell you, I never told anyone else you were adopted. Tons of people asked how you could be related to me, that we had nothing in common physically. I told it didn't matter that we didn't share the same hair color, or the same ears or nose. What we DID share was better." Melissa rambles, while crying a waterfall.

"I told them that we both loved to read and draw. That we both watched the same shows. That we both loved Cassie and Jason. It doesn't matter what you share on the outside with someone, it matters what you both love to do and who you both love." She lectures.

I couldn't make a comeback for that.

"I just never felt at home..." I retort.

"You were. Whether or not you felt like it." Melissa says finishing.

I nod and then shake my head. "I'm just confused." I cry and sit down on the ground with my head in my knees.

I didn't realize it until after she left, but Melissa came over, and hugged me tightly like she always had when I got hurt as a child.

"I love you Catera. I always have and always will. No matter what."

Afterwards, she releases me and lets me cry it out until I finally feel better.

* * *

**Aww. I really wanted to add in an emotional chapter, especially a scene between Catera and Melissa after she found out who her biological family was. Just for the record, Catera is 15 now, no longer 14 because her birthday was on January 13th (same as me ;) so that there is no confusion there. **

**ATTENTION READERS: I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO DRAW ME SOME COVER ART FOR THIS STORY. I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOMEONE TO DO IT, SO IF YOU COULD, PLEASE DO. I AM NOT LOOKING FOR A PICASSO PIECE, JUST SOMETHING THAT FITS THE STORY. YOU CAN POST IT UNDER MY DEVIANTART PAGE THROUGH A LINK. I AM CROSSNAVY ON THERE TOO. IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A DEVIANTART, JUST UPLOAD TO A SITE LIKE PHOTOBUCKET OR TUMBLR AND SEND ME THE LINK SO I COULD LOOK AT IT. THANK YOU ALL. I SINCERELY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Again I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps me out as a writer AND it lets me know you guys are actually reading this thing. Thanks so much for the love and support towards this story! Peace! **

**-CrossNavy ;)**


	7. Happy Birthday Catera!

**Disclaimer**

**Okay, before you guys get me with your torches and pitchforks for not updating this story sooner, all I have to say is...**

**I. AM. SORRY.**

**I am on summer break right now, and I have been busy babysitting for my older sister. I finally have had time to sit down and write this chapter, so I hope you guys like it. **

**Also, a HUGE thanks to my good friend and fellow reader of this story, EvelinK, was the one who made me my new cover art for this story. So thank you EvelinK. You are a blessing to have in the cover art world. All cover art credit goes to her.**

**Here is chapter 7! Enjoy and as always, I do not own Monsuno or its characters. Just Melissa, Cassie, Jason, and Catera. Also Catera's Monsuno.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Happy Birthday Catera!**

I was glad that we were able to rescue Melissa and her kids. After we did, I introduced them to Chase and my dad. I also introduced them to my friends. Melissa was happy I found my biological family, but when she asked about my mom, I almost cried a waterfall.

"Where's your mother? I didn't see her around, and I would love to meet her." She asked.

I shook my head. Chase told me what happened to her. "She's…not around right now. Actually, we don't really know where she is at the moment." I answer and quickly bury my face in my hands. That's when I release all the hurt, anger, and disappointment that I built up inside after I found out there was a possibility my own mother who I had been dying to finally meet in person, was…dead.

"Oh Catera," Melissa says after she gets what I was hinting. "I am really sorry…I-I shouldn't have brought it up." She concludes and then pulls me into a tight bear hug like she gave me when I was little.

"It's okay. You didn't know. They say that she could've been kidnapped and that she could still be alive. "I say looking up after she releases me.

"Look at this. I'm the spitting image of her, aren't I?" I also mention after I pull out a photo of her, me, Chase, and our dad. I was a baby, about two weeks old, and Chase was around maybe a month. We were pretty close in age.

She looks at the photo, wide-eyed. "Goodness gracious, yes!" she exclaims. We both laugh and she hands me the photo back. "C'mon. We have a surprise for you in the train." She mentions as she motions me to follow her. I get up and follow, not expecting what is about to happen next.

**~Chase POV~ **

I really hope Catera likes her party. Today's her birthday. January 13th to be exact, and she turns 15. Geez, she's already my age. Guess our birthdays aren't so far apart after all.

"Guys! She's coming! Hide!" Jinja commands everyone. We all run to our pre-determined hiding spots. Cassie and Jason decided to hide with me behind a wall that will be right next to where she walks in, and everyone else is hiding in the back. Oh crag…I hear her coming. I hear Jason and Cassie giggle, and I then proceed to hush them. She get quiet and when Catera says hello and flips on the lights…

"SURPRISE!" We all yell in unison.

**~Catera's POV~**

I walk down our train's dim-lighted hallway and see to door leading to my dad's lab wide open. I figure I should go in and see what everyone is up to.

I walked in and couldn't see 2 feet in front of me. It was pitch black.

"Hello?" I call and flip on the switch next to me.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells as they jump out of unexpected hiding spots. I jump back, almost falling over and scream. Chase offers me his hand and I take it, pulling him down to the ground in the process.

"Hey! What the crag was that for?" he asks dazed at what just happened. I scoff.

"That was for scaring the living daylights out of me!" I offer my hand and pull him back up without a problem.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." My dad says wanting a hug. I decide to tease him a bit. So, I stand there and stare at him while he holds his arms out, expecting me to embrace him.

"What's wrong?" he asks, concerned. I sigh.

"Nothing. I just hope you're not waiting for a hug." I say, giving a small smile. Everyone laughs as I run up to him and squeeze him hard.

"Very funny. Okay everyone. Catera says she doesn't want a party. Let's just clean everything up." He commands. I let go shocked.

"What?! When did I say that?! Dad!" I scream as everyone starts to clean up the party mess. He looks at me, mischeviously and smiles. Oh crag. I see what just happened here.

"Gotcha." He simply responds. I stand there, still shocked. I then take action as I punch him in the arm. "Ow!" he calls out.

"NOT funny." I exclaim. Everyone puts things back where they were as Melissa says:

"Okay! Let's party everyone!"

Everyone cheers as the cake comes out and later breaks into "Happy Birthday."

I only have one thing to say about today.

BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in reviews. Also, I wanna know if you guys like the Chase-Catera POV switch. I realized I have been doing a lot of that in this story, and no one has said anything about it. If you don't like it, PLEASE tell me and I will just do the Catera POV from here on out. If I don't any complaints on it, I will continue to do it as much as I please. **

**Also, how many chapters do you guys want? I don't really know when to end this story, so please give me a stopping point. Thank you! **

**With love,**

**CrossNavy**


End file.
